My Sensei
by Keira Miyako
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga adalah murid baru di SMA Konoha.Dan apa jadinya kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang jadi gurunya? Udah cool,jahil,cuek lagi.Bagaimanakah nasib Hinata? gomen,gabisa bikin summary. Warning : Gaje,OOC,ide pasaran.DONT LIKE DONT READ, NO FLAME.RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Sensei**

**Declaimer : Masak sih? Kisimoto? –plak-**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : OOC, jelek, ide pasaran, AU, bikin muntah, dan warning-warning lainnya.**

**Happy o.O.o.O.o Reading**

Cuaca hari ini sangatlah cerah. Bunga-bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran. Pemandangan yang tadinya hanya hamparan salju kini mulai kembali seperti semula. Musim semi kali ini memang biasa. Namun tidak untuk gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender ini. Musim semi ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru di SMA Konoha. Hinata –nama gadis lavender itu- hari ini akan resmi menjadi anak kelas satu SMA.

"A-aku dimana?," tanya nya entah pada siapa. Hm? Aneh sekali... harusnya ia kan senang... tapi kenapa ia malah seperti orang linglung ya?. Nampaknya ia sedang ada masalah. Dari tadi mondar-mandir mulu di koridor SMA Konoha. Apa jangan-jangaaannn...

'Gyaaaa, aku tersesat...' batin gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu.

Yup, benar sekali. Gadis itu tersesat. Ia nampak kebingungan mencari ruang auditorium yang akan menjadi ruangan tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru itu. Wajar saja ia tersesat. SMA Konoha kan memang luas. Di SMA ini terdapat 2 gedung. Gedung utama yang paling besar digunakan untuk belajar mengajar , kantin, dan perpustakaan. Sementara gedung ke dua yang besarnya hampir sama dengan gedung utama digunakan untuk gedung olahraga indoor. Kedua gedung itu dihubungkan dengan lapangan olahraga outdoor dan taman yang digunakan untuk sekedar bersantai disaat istirahat. Dan saat ini Hinata sedang berada di gedung utama lantai dua –yang besar banget. Wajar saja ia tersesat. Dia belum mengetahui betul seluk-beluk ruangan di SMA ini. Menurut siswa yang ia temui dilantai sebelumnya sih, auditoriumnya ada di lantai ini. Cuman dimana ya?. Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Hinata saat ini. Ia sangat panik. Takut kalau sampai ia telat di upacara penerimaan murid baru ini.

'Bagaimana ini?,' batinnya dalam hati. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai dua yang sudah mulai sepi ini. Lavendernya terus bergerak mencari-cari ruangan dengan rangkaian huruf yang membentuk kata auditorium itu.

Gubrakkkkkk...

"Aduh," karena tidak memperhatikan jalan Hinata menabrak sesuatu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Hn? Kenapa kau berkeliaran disini? Bukankah kau murid baru?," tanya sesuatu itu. Ah, mungkin memang bukan sesuatu tapi yang benar adalah seseorang. Ya, Hinata menabrak seseorang.

"A-ano, a-aku tersesat," ucap Hinata sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Dan yap, dia sekarang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan sesuatu ah bukan, tapi seseorang yang ia tabrak. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat orang yang ia tabrak. Tinggi, Cakep ah tidak bukan cakep lagi tapi super duper cakep, bermata onyx, dan... sepertinya bukan seorang siswa. Kenapa bukan? dari penampilannya saja sudah beda banget, ia tidak memakai seragam. Rambutnya memang aneh karena mencuat-cuat tidak jelas. Namun bajunya sangat formal. Ia memakai Jas hitam, Kemeja putih, celana Hitam dan dasi hitam beraksen garis-garis putih. Dan onyxnya ia tutupi dengan kacamata tanpa frame yang menambah derajat kekerenan nya (?). Nah jelas bukan seorang siswa bukan?.

"Tch, tersesat? Merepotkan saja. Kalau begitu ayo. Aku juga mau kesana," katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih meringis kesakitan –efek jatuh tadi-.

'Bukankah dia...?' batin pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah anak-anak, saya ucapkan selamat karena kalian telah resmi menjadi siswa SMA konoha ini. Saya harapkan kalian akan bisa menjaga nama baik sekolah kita ini. Dan bisa menjadi siswa-siswa yang tunduk pada etika, cerdas, dan berkepribadian baik, bla...bla...bla..." begitulah sambutan dari kepala sekolah SMA Konoha yang bernama Tsunade. Dia adalah wanita cantik dan seksi , berumur 45 tahun yang sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di SMA ini. Siswa-siswa yang mendengar sambutannya yang panjang dan lebar itu pun mulai bosan. Termasuk Hinata yang saat ini sedang menguap karena mengantuk. Bukan karena ia kurang tidur namun karena pidato dari Ibu kepala sekolah yang terlampau panjang dan membosankan itu.

"Hei," sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat dan dicepol dua yang duduk disamping Hinata. Dari wajahnya sepertinya bukan orang Jepang asli?. Mata coklatnya yang sipit dan wajahnya yang putih itu mengingatkan Hinata pada orang China. Apakah memang orang China?.

"H-hai juga," sapa Hinata dengan ragu.

"Aku Tenten, kamu siapa?," tanyanya dengan logat yang cukup berbeda dari kebanyakan orang Jepang.

"A-aku, Hinata. H-hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata sambil menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Oh, salam kenal ya? Kamu bosan ya?," tanyanya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Sama, duhhh... Ibu kepsek kapan selesainya sih? Ngomongnya panjang lebar banget," keluh Tenten. Dan satu lagi yang menguatkan dugaan Hinata. Tenten tidak fasih melafalkan huruf 'R'. Jelas sekali kan kalau ia keturunan China?.

"I-iya," kata Hinata. Nampaknya Hinata sudah punya satu teman baru. Untuk ukuran Hinata yang pemalu dan agak-agak errr Kuper. Mendapat satu teman baru itu sudah sangat beruntung. Soalnya waktu dulu penerimaan siswa di SMP Hinata sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia lulus pun ia hanya punya tiga teman baik. Yaitu Kiba, Shino, dan Matsuri. Kiba sepertinya mendaftar di sekolah yang sama, namun dari tadi Hinata belum melihatnya. Sementara Shino, ia tidak melanjutkan sekolah karena ia akan membantu usaha orang tuanya di toko Serangga milik keluarganya. Sementara Matsuri, ia pindah ke Korea bersama orang tuanya. Dan see? Hinata tak punya siapa-siapa sekarang selain Kiba yang entah dimana. Ah mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah punya teman baru yaitu Tenten. Dan semoga saja mereka sekelas. Berharap sajalah kau Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Kita sekelas ya? Asikkkkk," kata Tenten girang saat mengetahui ia sekelas dengan Hinata. Ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, Hinata melihat daftar pembagian kelas. Dan wah, betapa senangnya Hinata saat ia tahu bahwa ia sekelas dengan Tenten. Rupanya do'a Hinata terkabul.

"I-ya Tenten-san," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, jangan pakai suffix san donk, kesannya gimana gitu. Pakai chan saja ya," katanya.

"Ba-baiklah Tenten-chan..." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo ke kelas sebentar lagi akan ada pengarahan dari wali kelas kita," ajak Tenten.

"Umm, ayo," sahut Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik anak-anak, perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kalian boleh memanggilku Kakashi-sensei. Aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Dan kebetulan juga aku adalah guru Biologi kalian. Jadi salam kenal ya anak-anak," sapa seorang guru berambut putih mencuat melawan gravitasi. Dengan mata kirinya dan sebagian wajahnya ditutup masker hitam. Guru yang bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum ramah. Ditandai dengan mata kanannya yang tertutup dan bibirnya yang tertutup masker sedikit melengkung.

"Salam kenal, Sensei," sahut mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita susun organisasi kelas. Setelah itu kalian dibolehkan untuk pulang," katanya lagi.

"Baik, Sensei,"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke : Apa-apaan ini? Bukannya update fic yang lama malah publish fic baru.<strong>

**Kiara : -masih sibuk ngetik-**

**Sasuke : Woiii, dengerin nggak sih lo?**

**Kiara : -ngelepas headphone- eh oh Sasuke ada apa? –watados mode: on-**

**Sasuke : Kenapa lo bikin fic baru? Kenapa nggak nerusin yang lama?**

**Kiara : Loh ini fic lama kok, cuman belum Eira publish. Soalnya takut nggak layak publish :P**

**Sasuke : Terus kenapa yang Hinata Hime nggak di update? Udah nggak betah nih marahan ama Hina-Hime mulu.**

**Kiara : Err emmm etto... sebenarnya Eira lagi males ngetik... Fic ini cuman untuk iseng-iseng ajah. Siapa tau ada yang ripyu –plak-**

**Sasuke : Oooo bagus ya, dasar author nggak bertanggung jawab –nyiapin chidori-**

**Kiara : -sujud sujud- Ampun Sasuke-samaaaa, iya deh ntar kapan-kapan ku apdet. Cuman nggak sekarang. Sekarang Eira mau Hibernasi dulu alias Hiatus sampai UKK selesai.**

**Sasuke : Yaudahlah gue mau ngeluarin uneg-uneg gue dulu, mau minta dihipnotis sama Uya –ngeloyor pergi-**

**Kiara : -Sweatdropped- =.="**

* * *

><p><strong>Haiii minna... Apa kabar? Eira datang lagi nich. Bawa fic perpisahan –plak- maksudnya fic perpisahan sebelum Hiatus. Mungkin Eira akan Hiatus selama beberapa minggu. Bisa kurang bisa lebih. Tergantung ada nggak yang ripyu fic gaje Eira ini –digebukin readers-. Gimana minna? Boleh dilanjut nggak nih? Kalau nggak ntar Eira hapus deh, hihi... Dan doain Eira juga yah moga-moga bisa masuk IPA. Hahay... Okelah akhir kata Keep or delete?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Sensei**

**Declaimer : Masak sih? Kisimoto? –plak-**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : OOC, jelek, ide pasaran, AU, bikin muntah, dan warning-warning lainnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata : 16 tahun<strong>

**Sasuke dan Neji : 24 tahun**

**Hanabi : 14 tahun**

**Happy o.O.o.O.o Reading**

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari telah bersinar. Butir-butir embun nan rapuh mulai terjun bebas membasahi bumi. Kicauan burung pun terdengar bersautan. Nampak seorang anak manusia yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Anak manusia yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu kemudian berlari menuju meja makan untuk sekedar bersarapan bersama Otou-san, Onii-san dan Imouto-nya. Setelah itu ia berpamitan dengan keluarganya.<p>

"Otou-san, Onii-san, Imouto-chan, Hinata berangkat dulu ya," teriak Hinata sambil berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya," teriak Neji –kakak Hinata-.

"Hinata-chan, kita duduk di dekat jendela saja yuk," ajak Tenten saat berada di dalam kelas mereka. "I-iya, se-sepertinya menyenangkan duduk disana," ucap Hinata. Suasana kelas sangat gaduh ketika siswa sudah mulai berdatangan. Ada yang sedang berkenalan ada yang sedang bergossip bahkan ada yang sedang merayu cewek, seperti yang dilakukan cowok berambut mangkuk dan beralis tebal itu. Ia nampak sedang merayu seorang cewek cantik berambut soft pink. Si cewek pink itu hanya melihat cowok itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hinata terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat seperti apa orang-orang yang nantinya akan menjadi temannya dalam setahun kedepan itu. Kegiatannya berhenti ketika pintu kelas Hinata digeser oleh seseorang yang di duga adalah seorang guru, mengingat sekarang ini sudah jam 7.30. Dan benar saja, orang itu memang seorang guru. Dan waw... cakep sekali... begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran cewek-cewek di kelas Hinata. Hinata sendiri? tch, dia sih biasa-biasa saja. Yang dia kagetkan guru itu adalah orang yang ia tabrak kemarin. 'Yang kemarin itu... ternyata seorang guru ya?,' batinnya membodoh. Hah, bukankah dari kemarin sudah jelas kalau dia itu guru? Kenapa kau tidak tahu Hinata?.

Guru itu tampak masih sangat muda. Mungkin masih belum lama menjabat sebagai seorang guru. Umurnya emm sekitar 24 tahun. Wajahnya tampan. Kulitnya putih mulus, semulus porselen. Hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya raven dengan bagian belakang mencuat-cuat. Mata Onyxnya yang tajam memberikan kesan tegas dan berwibawa. Ia memakai baju kemeja hitam dengan blazer dan celana hitam. Lehernya tergantung rapi dasi berwarna merah. Satu kata yang bisa dilihat dari penampilannya, 'sempurna'. Cewek-cewek dikelas Hinata, melihat guru itu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan membentuk lophe-lophe. Yah, wajar saja kalau mereka bersikap begitu. Mereka kan normal. Loh? Berarti Hinata nggak normal dong? Hm, kalau itu Author nggak tahu. haha

"Ohayou," sapanya. Datar, itulah yang terdengar dari sapaan guru itu.

"Ohayouuuu~ senseiiiiii~," teriak para murid cewek dengan nada yang dibuat secentil mungkin. Sementara murid cowok? Cuma membalas sapaan guru itu dengan nada malas. Yah, mungkin mereka cemburu kali. Atau mungkin mereka takut kalau cewek inceran mereka malah falling in love sama guru itu. Yah, entahlah.

"Semuanya namaku Uchiha Sasuke, guru matematika kalian selama setahun kedepan. Salam kenal," katanya, acuh dengan murid cewek yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar binar serta murid cowok yang melihatnya dengan tatapan 'Grrrr awas kau ya'.

"Gyaaa~ salam kenaaalllll~ senseiiiiii," kata murid-murid cewek itu minus Hinata.

"Hn, buka buku paket kalian pada bab pertama," katanya sambil berlalu menuju kursinya lalu membuka bukunya.

"Sensei, tidak absen dulu?," tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde yang bernama Ino.

"Hn, tidak usah," kata guru yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa senseiii? Senseiii nggak mau kenalan sama kami?," rengek gadis itu.

"Iya sensei kenapa?," sahut seorang gadis lagi yang berambut soft pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Kenalannya seiring berjalannya waktu saja," katanya. Setelah mengatakan itu terdengar desahan-desahan kecewa dari para murid cewek. Mereka kan pengen dikenal sama sensei mereka yang cakep itu. Biasanya kan kalau tahun ajaran baru pasti ada sesi perkenalan dengan cara absen. Yah, guru ini memang lain dari pada yang lain. Selain sikapnya yang dingin dia juga err aneh.

Hinata hanya menatap bosan kepada cewek-cewek yang kecentilan itu. Setelah itu pandangannya ia alihkan menuju keluar jendela. Tampaklah anak-anak –kelas err entahlah Hinata tidak tahu kelas berapa- sedang berolahraga di lapangan Olahraga Outdoor. Mata Hinata terus bergerak-gerak menelusuri tiap sudut lapangan yang sangat luas. Sampai matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut merah mencolok sedang memimpin stretching. 'Rambut yang aneh,' batinnya. Saat sedang asik-asiknya melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Tiba-tiba tangannya di sikut Tenten. Sontak Hinatapun menoleh.

"Hm?," tanyanya.

"Hina-chan? Menurutmu Uchiha-Sensei itu bagaimana?," tanya Tenten dengan nada berbisik supaya tidak ketahuan Sasuke yang sedang menerangkan di depan.

"Hm? U-uchiha-sensei? Memang kenapa?," tanya Hinata balik.

"Nggak papa, menurutmu cakep nggak?," tanya Tenten lagi.

"B-biasa s-saja," kata Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang? Masak biasa saja sih? Dia kan cakep," ucap Tenten. Ia nggak habis pikir dengan Hinata. Masak guru secakep itu dibilang biasa sih?, ckckck aneh.

"Biasa kok," kata Hinata lagi.

"Aduh Hinata, dia kan-"

"Hei kalian berdua, siapa nama kalian?," potong Sasuke yang rupanya memperhatikan Hinata dan Tenten.

"A-aku Tenten, Sensei," kata Tenten terbata.

"A-aku H-hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata.

"Hyuuga, Tenten. Perhatikan kedepan," katanya tegas.

"Baik sensei," kata Hinata dan Tenten.

"Semuanya, peraturan disaat pelajaranku adalah dilarang mengobrol sendiri, dilarang bermain hp, dan harus mengerjakan PR. Bagi yang melanggar aturan akan dikenakan sanksi. Karena ini pertama masuk, kalian berdua masih saya beri toleransi. Oleh karena itu perhatikan" kata Sasuke tegas dan dengan nada yang dataaaaaarrrrr abis.

"Huah, ternyata guru itu Killer juga ya? Nggak nyangka," kata Tenten sambil menyeruput juss jeruknya. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Iya," sahut Hinata yang juga sedang menyeruput juss tomatnya.

"Tapi dia cakeppp bangettttt," seru Tenten.

"Kamu suka?," tanya Hinata setelah meminum juss nya.

"Hm, bukan suka sih. Cuma ngefans. Hihihi," katanya cekikikan.

"Oooh, haha" sahut Hinata sambil ikut tertawa.

"Oii Hinata," seru seorang cowok berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua sisi pipinya. Sontak Tenten dan Hinata yang tertawa pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?,"

"Haha, akhirnya ketemu juga. Dari tadi aku mencarimu lho, kau kelas berapa?," tanya Kiba sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Hinata.

"Kelas 1 B, Ka-kalau Kiba-kun?," tanya Hinata balik.

"Kelas 1 E, wah pantesan aku cari di kelas sebelah tidak ada ternyata kita tidak tetanggaan," katanya dengan memasang mimik kecewa.

"O-oh me-memang Kiba-kun ada perlu apa denganku?," tanya Hinata sambil meminum jussnya.

"Ng, nggak sih. Aku Cuma khawatir saja kalau kau nggak dapet teman. Tapi rupanya aku salah ya? Kau sudah punya teman rupanya." Kata Kiba sambil mengerling kearah Tenten.

"A-ah, iya. Kenalkan ini Tenten-chan teman baruku. Tenten-chan ini Kiba-kun, sahabatku." Hinatapun memperkenalkan Tenten kepada Kiba.

"Salam kenal, Kiba-kun," sapa Tenten.

"Yoha, salam kenal juga, aku titip Hinata ya? Hinata ini memang pemalu. Jadi wajar saja kalau temannya sedikit," kata Kiba sambil mengacak rambut Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan begitupun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Siiplah," sahut Tenten.

"Mou, Kiba-kun. Jangan acak-acak rambutku donk..." rajuk Hinata.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali kalau rambutmu acak-acakan Hinata. Tenten bantu aku mengacak rambutnya," kata Kiba.

"Okee boss," sahut Tenten.

"Ah, kalian hentikannnnn..." seru Hinata. Dan mereka pun tertawa dan mengobrol bersama di sepanjang sisa jam istirahat mereka.

"Hai pantat ayam, lama menunggu?," tanya seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender kepada seorang pria yang berambut raven dan bermata onyx.

"Tch, lumayan. Kemana saja kau sadako?," tanya balik pria raven yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke kepada pria dihadapannya –Hyuuga Neji-.

"Ah, tadi aku menangani pasien. Oh iya, lama nggak ketemu. Apa kabar?," Kata Neji sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Ya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di cafe.

Sasuke dan Neji adalah teman lama. Teman satu SMA dulu. Namun setelah kuliah mereka tak pernah bertemu karena Sasuke kuliah di luar negeri.

Pelayan yang dipanggil Neji pun datang sambil membawa note ditangannya. Setelah mencatat pesanan Neji, pelayan itu undur diri.

"Tch, seperti yang kau lihat," katanya.

"Sekarang kau jadi guru ya?," tanya Neji lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Bukankah cita-cita awalmu bukan sebagai guru?," tanya Neji lagi.

"Memang. Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Kaa-san saja. Dia ingin aku menjadi guru, meski begitu aku tetap mengurusi perusahaan Tou-san bersama baka Aniki," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Wah, berbakti juga kau," gurau Neji yang hanya di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh Sasuke.

"Adikmu sekolah di Konoha High School?," tanya Sasuke. Sebelum Neji menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pelayan datang membawakan minuman pesanan Neji.

"Terimakasih," kata Neji pada pelayannya. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Umm, kau tahu?," Jawab Neji sambil mengambil minumannya lalu meminumnya.

"Yeah, tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Dia gadis yang cukup manis," pujinya.

"Selain manis dia juga gadis yang berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya," kata Neji setelah menenggak minumannya.

"Benarkah?," tanyanya.

"Hmm," gumam Neji.

"Perlu kuuji," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan macam-macam kau pantat ayam," seru Neji pura-pura marah.

"Hei, memang kenapa Sadako-chan?," goda Sasuke.

"Awas saja kau kalau berani mengganggu Hinata," ancam Neji.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holla Minna-san... Long time no seeee~ *Plakkkk*. Eira dah ngupdate ficnya nih? Gimana gimana? Masih pendek yah? (Reader: udah tau nanya) Eitsss jangan lempari Eira pakeg tomat busuk dulu, hehe... Chap ini memang masi pendek. Konfliknya juga belum ada. Tapi chap depan bakal Eira perpanjang deh. Janji *nyodorin kelingking*... <strong>

**Wah UKK nya dah selesai nih... Dan tebak apa yang terjadi dengan Eira? Peringkat Eira turun dan gak masuk 3 besar lagi , yeiiii *bangga -digebukin Tou-san sama Kaa-san-* ehehe... Huh tak apa lah, yang penting nilainya bagus... ahihihi... **

**Okeee adakah yang menunggu fic-fic Eira? Hmm, untuk yang Hinata-Hime maaf ya sedang dalam proses. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan Eira update. Kalau Love in the train, Eira sedang kehilangan ide. Padahal beberapa chapter lagi bakal end, tapi malah idenya ilang entah kemana, Hayo ngaku siapa yang ngumpetin ide Eira ? *plak –dihajar reader-*, hehehe. Dan untuk sekedar informasi fic ini memang terinspirasi dari manga yang idenya sama yaitu Sensei dan muridnya. Terutama dari manga My Egois Teacher karya Shiiba Nana. Eittsss tapi tentu saja Eira buat beda. Eira kan bukan author pairing sebelah yang suka menulis ulang karya orang lain, hehe... Eira membuat fic ini menggunakan ide Eira sendiri kecuali openingnya yang memang agak mirip dengan Teacher's Girlfriendnya Shiiba Nana. Tapi sebisa mungkin akan Eira buat dengan alur yang berbeda, janji deh *nyodorin kelingking lagi*. Okeee maaf gabisa bales ripyu satu-satu...Makasi atas ripyu dari kalian semua yaa... Akhir kata RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Sensei**

**Declaimer : Masak sih? Kisimoto? –plak-**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : OOC, jelek, ide pasaran, AU, bikin muntah, dan warning-warning lainnya.**

**Happy o.O.o.O.o Reading**

* * *

><p>Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Hinata sangat menikmati menjadi anak SMA. Apalagi ia punya dua sahabat yang menyenangkan seperti Tenten dan Kiba. Hampir semua waktunya ia habiskan dengan mereka berdua, terutama Tenten. Kiba kan nggak sekelas. Jadinya paling pas istirahat sama pulang sekolah saja barengnya.<p>

Pagi ini seperti biasa Hinata berangkat kesekolah. Namun tidak biasanya ia tergesa-gesa begitu. Mungkin dia telat bangun. Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di kelasnya. Hinata menggeser pintunya lalu menengokkan kepalanya untuk mencari-cari apakah sudah ada guru. Dan ternyata Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena gurunya belum datang. Hinata pun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bangkunya. Setelah sampai ia kemudian menyapa Tenten yang sedang bergurau dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"O-ohayou,hah... Tenten-chan, hah...Sakura-chan, hah...Ino-chan... hah...hah..." sapanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ohayou," sahut mereka bebarengan.

"Ya ampun Hinata kau kenapa?," tanya Tenten dengan raut wajah cemas.

"A-aku...T-tadi h-hampir hah... terlambat," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?," tanya Ino.

"A-aku begadang semalaman, j-jadi telat bangun," jawab Hinata yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Oh, memang kenapa sampai begadang?," tanya Sakura.

"Ng... Mengerjakan PR," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu digeser. Nampaklah seorang guru muda yang jangkung dan tampan sedang berjalan angkuh menuju mejanya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Ohayou," sapanya datar.

"Ohayouuu Senseiiiii~," jawab murid-murid cewek dengan suara centilnya.

"Maaf telat, ada rapat. Nah, kumpulkan buku PR kalian," pinta (baca:perintah) nya. Semua anak pun bergegas mengambil buku PR mereka lalu kemudian nampak masih mencari-cari buku PR nya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya pucat pasi. 'Gawat... Bukunya ketinggalan,' batinnya dalam hati. Oh jashin, Kenapa bisa ketinggalan coba? Bukankah tadi malam kau sudah begadang semalaman demi mengerjakan soal-soal sulit itu? Lalu sia-sia saja donk kalau bukunya ketinggalan?. Hinata...Hinata...

"Kenapa Hinata?," tanya Tenten.

"B-bukunya ng-nggak ada," jawabnya lemas.

"K-kok bisa?," tanya Tenten lagi.

"E-entahlah, sepertinya tadi s-sudah aku m-masukkan," jawab Hinata panik.

"Siapa yang belum mengumpulkan?," tanya Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Hinata mengacungkan tangannya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan tangan yang gemetaran. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

'Keh, rupanya dia ya. Baiklah... akan kubuktikan omongan Neji,' batin Sasuke. Ia kemudian menyeringai tipis lalu menyuruh Hinata maju. Gadis-gadis yang melihat Sasuke meyeringai tipis pun langsung klepek-klepek dibuatnya.

"Hn, Hyuuga. Sini...!" Pinta Sasuke. Hinata maju dengan langkah gontai. Tenten hanya bisa melihat temannya itu dengan tatapan iba.

"Y-ya Sensei..." katanya ketika sudah berada di depan. Ia hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Onyx Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengumpulkan?," tanyanya to the point.

"A-ano, bukunya... ketinggalan..." jawabnya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, kenapa bisa ketinggalan?," tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya saat ini Hinata seperti maling yang sedang di introgasi polisi. Yah, seperti itulah...

"S-saya tergesa-gesa. T-tadi pagi... S-saya bangun terlambat...K-karena malamnya mengerjakan PR dari Sensei," jawab Hinata yang matanya sudah mulai ber kaca-kaca.

"Hn, karena kau salah. Tulis kalimat "Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan saya lagi" sebanyak seratus lembar," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Gila kau Sasuke... Seratus lembar? Bisa putus tuh tangan Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung mendongak.

"T-tapi Sensei-..."

"Aa, dan dikumpulkan sepulang sekolah," tambahnya lagi. Ia menyeringai lagi lalu berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Sensei, apa-apaan itu? Itu hukuman yang kejam Sensei," teriak cowok berambut pirang.

"Apa kau mau seperti itu juga TUAN UZUMAKI?," kata Sasuke sambil menekankan kata Tuan Uzumaki. Cowok yang dipanggil Uzumaki itu langsung terdiam.

"Tapi Sensei, itu terlalu banyak. Bisa-bisa tangan Hinata putus Sensei..." bela Tenten yang tidak terima temannya di begitukan.

"Hn, kau juga mau?," tantang Sasuke pada Tenten. Tenten pun akhirnya diam. Ia tak bisa melawan Senseinya itu. Murid-murid yang melihatnya tak bisa membantah lagi. Mereka Cuma menatap iba pada Hinata.

"B-baiklah Sensei, akan saya lakukan," kata Hinata. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kursinya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Istirahat pertama Hinata mulai mengerjakan hukumannya dibantu oleh Tenten dan Kiba. Mereka mengerjakannya di perpustakaan.

Kiba yang tahu Hinata di hukum seperti itu langsung membantu Hinata. Ia tidak mau melihat Hinata menanggungnya sendiri. Tenten pun begitu. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah menolak, ia takut merepotkan. Namun keduanya memaksa jadi Hinata tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Hinata-chan, aku rasa Uchiha-sensei memang keterlaluan. Oke aku ralat ucapanku bahwa Uchiha-sensei itu cakep. Dia itu seperti monster. Oh my, dia kejam sekali," kata Tenten seraya menulis huruf demi huruf yang membentuk kalimat "Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan saya lagi" untuk yang kesekian kalinya –Udah nggak kehitung-.

"Sudahlah jangan menggerutu terus, kerjakan saja tugasmu," sahut Kiba yang juga sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengan Tenten.

"Iya...ini juga lagi nulis. Huh..." sewot Tenten.

"S-sudahlah tak apa Tenten-chan, Kiba-kun, a-aku tidak papa. I-ini kan memang salahku," Kata Hinata.

"Hah, Hinata kau itu terlalu baik hati. " kata Kiba yang hanya ditanggapi Hinata dengan senyuman.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah tapi Hinata, Kiba dan Tenten baru bisa menyelesaikan setengahnya saja. Hahh, wajar saja kan? Seratus lembar itu kan banyak. Padahal mereka sudah bela-belain nggak merhatiin pelajaran yang lain cuma untuk menulis hukuman itu tapi tetap saja hasilnya baru segitu.

"Tenten-chan, Kiba-kun a-aku rasa kalian harus segera pulang," kata Hinata pada Kiba dan Tenten yang masih setia menemaninya menulis hukumannya.

"Emm, aku nggak mau," kata Tenten.

"Aku juga nggak mau," kata Kiba.

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau orang tua kalian mencemaskan kalian?," tanya Hinata.

"Nggak kok," sahut Kiba.

Drrrrtttt... Drrrrtttt...

Dering ponsel mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Ah, rupanya ponsel Tenten yang berbunyi. Tenten pun segera mengambil ponsel nya lalu beranjak untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Sementara Hinata dan Kiba hanya berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu. Tak lama kemudian Tenten muncul dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Hinata-chan. Maaf ya? Aku rasa aku memang harus pulang. Okaa-san menelponku katanya hari ini ada pertemuan keluarga. Aku harus pulang," kata Tenten dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Ne, Tenten-chan. Nggak papa kok,nggak usah minta maaf. Kau sudah banyak membantu, trimakasih ya? Dan maaf merepotkan, " kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi Hinata..."

"Sudahlah, k-kau pulang saja," potong Hinata cepat.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku pulang ya? Kiba, aku titip Hinata padamu," kata Tenten sebelum pergi.

"Iya," sahut Kiba. Setelah Tenten pulang Hinata masih terus berkutat dengan hukumannya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Kiba. Ia merasa telah menyusahkan kedua temannya. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Kiba dan Tenten. Apalagi setelah melihat tangan Kiba yang sudah memerah begitu. Kasian dia.

"Kiba-kun pulang saja," seru Hinata tiba-tiba, membuyarkan konsentrasi Kiba yang sedang serius menulis.

"Kenapa? Aku nggak mau," katanya.

"S-sudahlah... Aku nggak papa, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Dan aku rasa sekarang kau lelah," kata Hinata dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tak apa Hinata aku-..."

"Kiba-kun, jangan memaksakan diri," kata Hinata, wajahnya sedih lavendernya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Kiba yang dari dulu paling tidak tahan dengan jurus memelas Hinata pun akhirnya mengalah.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau tak apa kan?," tanya Kiba yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya?," katanya.

"Y-ya, Makasih ya Kiba-kun. Hati-hati ya?" seru Hinata. Kiba hanya menyunggingkan senyum paksa sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sepeninggal Kiba, Hinata hanyalah sendiri di dalam kelasnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Namun pekerjaannya belum selesai juga. Ia terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sampai pintu kelasnya bergeser. Tanda ada orang yang membukanya. Hinatapun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke tengah berada di ruang kerjanya. Ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di layar laptopnya. Ia lirikkan onyxnya menuju jam tangan berwarna silver yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Sudah jam segini, tapi dia belum mengumpulkan tugasnya. Apa dia kabur ya?,' batinnya dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerjanya lalu menutupnya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Pintu kelas Hinata bergeser. Hinata yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya pun langsung menoleh menuju sumber suara. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Uchiha-sensei yang datang. Ia membuang muka lalu melanjutkan acara menulisnya. Nampaknya Hinata memang sebal dengan gurunya itu.

"Hn? Rupanya kau masih disini ya?," tanya Sasuke ketika berada di kelas Hinata.

"T-tentu saja, a-aku tidak akan mengingkari hukumanku sensei... A-aku orang yang cukup bertanggung jawab," kata Hinata tegas.

'Benar yang dikatakan Neji. Hm, gadis yang menarik,' batin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu," Sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju meja Hinata. Hinata hanya melirik kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Belum selesai ya? Padahal aku menyuruhmu mengumpulkan sepulang sekolah," kata Sasuke santai, sambil mendudukkan diri ke kursi yang ada didepan Hinata. Hello Sasuke? Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa hukumanmu itu terlalu berat? Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari hal itu.

"B-belum, Sensei. I-ini terlalu banyak," sahut Hinata. Sasuke tidak menjawab kata-kata Hinata. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Sampai ia melihat tangan Hinata yang merah dan lecet-lecet. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara Kasian dan menyesal.

"Hentikan," serunya kemudian.

"Eh?,"

"Aku bilang hentikan, jangan menulis lagi," katanya lagi.

"T-tapi kan i-ini belum selesai," kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan diri. Nanti tanganmu putus," Kata Sasuke sambil melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Me-memangnya nggak apa-apa Sensei?," tanya Hinata ragu. Sasuke menggeleng. Ia nampak sedang mencari sesuatu dibalik sakunya. Rupanya ia mengambil sapu tangan berwarna Biru tua bertuliskan 'U.S' di salah satu sudutnya. Setelah itu ia melingkarkannya lalu mengikatnya pada telapak tangan kanan Hinata yang merah dan lecet-lecet. Hinata tetegun dengan tingkah Sasuke itu. Semburat merah muncul di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Pulanglah," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? T-tapi-..."

"Hn, tak apa. Lebih baik kau pulang. Dari pada tangan mu tambah parah. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Neji," kata Sasuke setengah bergurau. Hinata bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke yang sekarang beda sekali dengan Sasuke yang tadi pagi memberikan hukuman yang kejam padanya.

"K-kenapa anda bisa tahu kakak saya?," tanya Hinata.

"Jadi benar ya? Kau adiknya Neji? Mata kalian sama," tanya balik Sasuke. Ckckck ditanya malah tanya balik.

"Iya, tapi-..."

"Dia temanku," potong Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Hinata. "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang," katanya lagi sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Emm baiklah, Arigatho sensei..." kata Hinata.

"Hn. Oh iya sampaikan salamku pada Neji," seru nya sebelum menutup pintu kelas Hinata.

"Iya," gumamnya sambil memandang kosong ke arah perginya Sasuke.

'Ternyata dia tak sekejam itu,' batinnya.

**TBC**

**hello minna-san... Eira dateng lagi... eh iyah Eira mau minta maap untuk chapter kemaren. Sebenernya chapter kemaren udah aku kasih bates bates antara sciene 1 dengan yang lain. Tapi gatau kenapa ilang. Mungkin karena Eira pakeg bates bintang-bintang kali ya *apa hubungannya coba?*. Sekali lagi maap ya, pasti nggak nyaman banget bacanya. Itu semua karena Eira buru-buru jadi nggak sempet ngedit deh... Huhuhu *pundung di pojokan*. Eh iyah makasih banyak buat yang udah ngeripyu chap kemaren. Makasi banget yah... Eira nggak bisa bales satu-satu, gomenasaiii *bungkuk*. Eh iyah besok udah puasa yah, maapin semua kesalahan Eira ya... Dan selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi semua umat islam. Akhir kata RnR please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Sensei**

**Declaimer : Masak sih? Kisimoto? –plak-**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : OOC, jelek, ide pasaran, AU, bikin muntah, dan warning-warning lainnya.**

**Happy o.O.o.O.o Reading**

Hari ini hari minggu. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar cerah. Matahari bertengger di ufuk timur dengan gagahnya. Burung-burung berkicau ria. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai dedaunan. Semuanya terasa sempurna di minggu pagi kali ini.

Di cuaca yang cerah seperti ini penduduk Konoha senang sekali jalan-jalan keluar. Untuk sekedar refreshing dari kepenatan kerja selama enam hari penuh, atau untuk sekedar bermain bersama keluarga. Mereka biasanya pergi ke pusat-pusat perbelanjaan atau ke objek-objek wisata yang lainnya. Namun tidak dengan Hinata. Ia lebih memilih sendirian dirumah. Sendirian? Tentu saja. Otou-sannya sedang bekerja ke luar negeri, Neji juga baru saja berangkat ke rumah sakit, dan Hanabi berkencan dengan Konohamaru. Bekerja di akhir pekan begini? Hm begitulah. Hiashi adalah pemilik Hyuuga corp, jadi dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga corp. Bahkan akhir pekan pun ia tidak libur. Maklum saja dia menangani Hyuuga corp sendirian. Neji? dia tidak tertarik dalam bidang bisnis. Dia lebih tertarik menjadi dokter. Sebagai ayah yang baik Hiashi tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak anaknya donk, ya kan?. Nah Hinata? Hinata masih sekolah mana mungkin membantu Hiashi menangani Hyuuga corp. Hanabi? Apalagi. Nah, jadilah seperti ini Hiashi sekarang. Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sementara Neji juga sama. Seorang dokter kan memang tidak boleh libur. Terbukti saat Neji ingin berakhir pekan bersama adik-adiknya, ia malah di telepon oleh rumah sakit. Katanya ada operasi mendadak. Ckckck, benar-benar sibuk. Sementara Hanabi? Nampaknya dialah yang paling bersenang-senang diantara anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dia malah kencan sama pacar barunya yaitu Konohamaru. Dan tinggallah Hinata sendirian sekarang. Kenapa dia nggak pergi sama temannya saja? Jawabannya adalah karena Hinata nggak punya teman. Temannya kan cuma Kiba sama Tenten?. Kiba sedang sibuk membantu kakaknya mengurusi Klinik sekarang. Ya, kakak Kiba kan Dokter hewan. Dan hari ini entah kenapa Kliniknya ramai sekali. Mungkin karena banyak hewan yang sakit. Namun ada juga hewan yang dititipkan tuannya untuk sementara waktu sampai tuannya pulang dari berliburnya. Hm, benar-benar deh. Sementara Tenten? Dia harus membantu orang tuanya di restoran. Orang tua Tenten punya restoran China yang cabangnya sudah lumayan banyak di Jepang. Dan ketika akhir pekan biasanya Tenten bantu-bantu disana. Huh, benar-benar akhir pekan yang membosankan bagi Hinata. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, dia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Mulai dari mengepel, menyapu, dan mencuci pakaian. Semuanya dilakukan Hinata. Loh? Kenapa dirumah yang besar dan bergaya klasik itu tidak ada pembantu?. Jawabannya karena di akhir pekan pembantu dirumah Hinata libur. Hinata kasihan kalau sampai diakhir pekan juga pembantunya masih bekerja. Makanya setiap akhir pekan pembantunya diliburkan. Lagi pula biasanya di akhir pekan Hinata dan Hanabi yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Benar-benar orang kaya yang baik hati dan enggak manja.

"Hahhh, akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Hinata setelah menjemur pakaian-pakaian yang tadi ia cuci. Setelah itu ia mengambil keranjang pakaian yang telah kosong dan membawanya kedalam. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, ia memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak di sofa empuk di ruang tengah sambil menonton Televisi.

Ting...Tong...(jelek banget ,)

Terdengar bunyi bel di pintu rumah Hinata. Hinata yang sedang asik bersantai pun mau tak mau harus berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ya, sebentar," katanya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat orang yang berada dihadapannya adalah...

"S-sensei?," kata Hinata. Yak, benar sekali saudara-saudara, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang datang di kediaman Hyuuga. Kira-kira mau apa ya?

"Hn?," gumamnya.

"K-kenapa Sensei ada disini?," tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Menemui Neji," katanya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"T-tapi Neji-nii sedang-,"

"Aku tahu," potongnya cepat.

"L-lalu?," tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ya? Ada tamu tapi tidak dipersilahkan masuk?," kata Sasuke ketus.

'Apa dia bilang? Ugh, ternyata dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan,' batin Hinata kesal. Meski begitu ia tetap mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

"S-sensei, k-kenapa Sensei nggak ke rumah Sakit s-saja? Neji-nii ada disana," kata Hinata setelah Sasuke masuk dan mendudukkan diri di sofa merah di ruang tamu. Hinata juga mendudukkan diri di sofa yang terletak di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit," jawabnya singkat.

"O-oh," hanya itu yang bisa Hinata katakan, ia sudah tak punya kata-kata lagi untuk errr mengusir Sensei nya itu. Hinata ngerasa nggak nyaman kalau ada di dekat Sasuke. Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang berduaan di rumah Hinata. Wajar saja Hinata merasa risih.

"Kau sendirian?," tanya Sasuke.

"Umm," gumam gadis itu sambil mengangguk.

"Mana Hanabi?," tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Em, Hana-chan p-pergi kencan,"

"Hm, lalu kenapa kau juga nggak pergi kencan?," tanya Sasuke. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata.

"A-aku, t-tidak punya p-pacar," katanya sambil menunduk. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Tch, sudah kuduga. Hei, apa kau juga tidak diajari cara menjamu tamu?," tanya Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan nada ketus dan terdengar meremehkan.

"E-eh?," Hinata hanya bingung mendengarnya.

"Aku haus, ambilkan minum," pinta (baca:perintah) Sasuke.

"O-oh, b-baik," kata Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jus tomat," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?,"

"Buatkan aku jus tomat," pintanya diiringi dengan seringaiannya.

"Oh, baik," kata Hinata.

'Ugh, dia benar-benar menyebalkan,' rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas melihat Hinata yang mematuhi perintahnya.

'Gadis yang lugu,' batin Sasuke.

(...o0o...)

"I-ini minumnya," kata Hinata setelah ia membuat jus pesanan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Aah iya, S-sensei tunggu sebentar ya," kata Hinata sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil meminum jusnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata sudah ada di samping Sasuke sambil membawa sesuatu.

"I-ini, Sensei. T-terimakasih untuk yang waktu itu," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan yang waktu itu di gunakan untuk membalut tangannya.

"Hn, untukkmu saja," kata Sasuke cuek, sambil meminum jussnya.

"E-eh? T-tapi kan-,"

"Untuk kenang-kenangan," potongnya.

"Emm, baiklah," kata Hinata mengalah.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?," tanya Sasuke.

"S-sudah tak apa, kan sudah beberapa hari y-yang la-lalu," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, duduk,"

"E-eh? Oh baik," Hinata yang sempat kebingungan pun akhirnya mematuhi perintah Sasuke.

"Kenapa jauh sekali. Sini," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa disamping Sasuke duduk.

"B-baik," Hinata pun duduk di samping Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Ah, aku capek sekali," kata Sasuke sambil menidurkan kepalanya di paha Hinata. Oh, ternyata ini maumu Sasuke?. Ckckck dasar Sasuke...

BLUSH...

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah, semerah jus tomat yang tadi diminum Sasuke.

"A-ano, S-sensei-,"

"Jangan panggil Sensei, ini kan tidak di sekolah?," katanya santai.

"La-lalu?," tanya Hinata.

"Panggil Sasuke-Nii saja," katanya.

BLUSH

Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

"B-baik. A-ano Sasuke-Nii, j-jangan seperti i-ini," ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Hm? Kenapa?," Sasuke yang tadinya tidur dengan badan miring sekarang mencoba terlentang supaya bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang malu. Ia nampak menyeringai puas karena bisa mengerjai Hinata.

"Emm, nanti kalau-," Hinata nampak tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hn, sebentar saja," potong Sasuke cepat sambil memejamkan mata.

"..."

Hening, tiba-tiba suasana hening seperti di kuburan. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mendahului percakapan. Sasuke tampak sedang memejamkan matanya. Dan Hinata sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Jantungku kenapa berdegub hebat begini ya?,' batin Hinata.

"Hinata aku pulang," seru seseorang. Sontak Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Hinata pun beranjak berdiri.

"A-ah, Neji-Nii sudah pulang," kata Hinata seraya berlari menuju orang yang ternyata Neji itu.

"Iya, operasinya sudah selesai. Dan berjalan lancar. Maka dari itu Nii-san sudah dibolehkan pulang. Lagi pula disana sudah nggak ada tugas lagi," kata Neji panjang lebar.

"Sadako, kau lama sekali," ucap Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tadi menangani operasi. Oh iya kenapa kau kesini? Tumben." Jawab Neji.

"Aku ingin refreshing, capek dengan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk. Oh iya aku punya game baru, mau main?," ajak Sasuke.

"Oh, makannya jangan terlalu sibuk. Game? Baiklah, siapa takut." Kata Neji.

"Hn, kalau kau kalah kau harus mencukur rambut sadako mu," tantang Sasuke.

"Nggak usah rambut dong, apa saja yang penting jangan rambut," pinta Neji.

"Oke, kalau kau kalah kau harus mentraktirku selama sebulan penuh," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau yang kalah, kau juga harus mencukur rambut pantat ayammu," tantang Neji juga.

"Cih, enak saja," tolaknya.

"Haha, bercanda. Sama saja deh," kata Neji.

"Baiklah, ayo," Sasuke dan Neji pun segera melesat menuju tempat main game. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya cengo.

'Kekanak-kanakan sekali mereka,'batinnya.

(...o0o...)

Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Untuk apa dia terus-terusan di sana ngeliatin Kakak dan gurunya main game? Mendingan dia ke kamarnya saja. Hinata memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang kemarin belum selesai dia baca. Namun ketika ia hendak membaca novel itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kejadian yang tadi.

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. Dia ingat ketika Sasuke memejamkan mata di pangkuannya. Wajah gurunya itu benar-benar sempurna. Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak... tidak... apa yang aku pikirkan sih?,' rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Ia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat terganggu. Menit demi menit berlalu. Hinata masih berkutat dengan novelnya itu.

"HINATA," terdengar teriakan dari bawah. Hinata langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menyahut.

"Iya Nii-san..." sahutnya.

(...o0o...)

"Yeah, aku menang Sadako," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Cih, nggak. Kau curang mainnya," kata Neji dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hei, akui saja. Dari dulu kan kau tidak pernah menang melawanku," ejek Sasuke.

"Pernah," bela Neji.

"Hn, cuma sekali," ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Hukumannya diganti dong," pinta Neji dengan wajah memelas.

"Enak aja,"

"Hah... Iyaa... aku kalah," Neji akhirnya nyerah juga.

"Hm, sudah ah. Aku lapar," kata Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Memangnya tadi kau belum makan?," tanya Neji.

"Nggak sempet," sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Yasudah, kau mau makan apa? biar aku yang masak," kata Neji seraya berdiri.

"Cih, lagakmu seperti seorang istri saja," ejek Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan mengejek kau ya..." kata Neji.

"Biar Hinata saja yang masak," usul Sasuke.

"Hn, kenapa?," tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin merasakan masakannya," kata Sasuke sambil ikut berdiri.

"Hn, baiklah..."

"HINATA..." teriak Neji.

"Iya Nii-san," sahut Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki Hinata yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"A-ada apa Nii-san?," tanya Hinata sesampainya di bawah.

"Kami lapar, masakkan kami sesuatu," ujar Neji.

"A-ah baik," sahut Hinata.

"Jangan lupa tomat," pinta Sasuke.

"A-apa?," tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Sasuke sangat suka tomat. Buatkan sesuatu yang ada tomatnya ya?," jelas Neji.

"O-oh baiklah," kata Hinata. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak

(...o0o...)

"Aku pulang ya Neji... terimakasih makanannya," kata Sasuke saat mereka telah selesai makan.

"Ya, lain kali mampir lagi," sahut Neji.

'Lain kali jangan mampir lagi,' batin Hinata.

"Hn," Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sementara Neji dan Hinata mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hati-hati pantat ayam, jangan ngebut," seru Neji sambil tertawa.

"Cih, tingkahmu seperti seorang istri saja Sadako," ejek Sasuke.

"Ogah banget jadi istrimu, aku cowok tulen kali haha..." gurau Neji. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya speechless.

'Apa-apaan mereka? Mengerikan,' batin Hinata sambil merinding.

"Yasudah ya, bye..." kata Sasuke.

"Bye," Neji pun melangkah masuk. Saat Hinata akan menutup pintu, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik.

"Tunggu," kata orang yang menarik tangan Hinata –yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"A-ada apa Sensei, ah maksudku Sasuke-nii," Hinata meralat panggilannya ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Makananmu lumayan," kata Sasuke.

"E-eh?," Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang tampak kebingungan. Setelah itu ia berbisik.

"Mulai besok, bawakan aku bekal. Kalau kau sampai tidak membuatnya..." jeda sebentar sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. Hinata tampak menelan ludah.

"...kau akan tahu akibatnya," lanjutnya. Ia kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Hinata. Sasuke nampak menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata pucat pasi.

"Kau mengerti kan?," tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Hinata. Namun Hinata tetap diam tak merespon.

"Nah, Hinata. Sensei pulang dulu ya? Jangan lupa PR mu," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya terpakir.

'Ugh, dia sangat-sangat menyebalkan...' batin Hinata. Oh Hinata sayang, poor you...

**TBC**

**Author Curcol: Halo, saya kembali… adakah yang menunggu fic saya yang satu ini? *KRIK…KRIK…KRIKK…* nggak ada ya? Yasudahlah *pundung*. Oke, pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena apdetannya lemottt banget dikarenakan banyak tugas banyak ulangan dan sayanya juga males, jadinya beginilah. Untungnya sudah liburan, jadinya saya bisa meluangkan waktu saya untuk mengetik. Selanjutnya, saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada reader dan reviewer yang sudah mau membaca fanfic saya dan meriview fic saya, doumo arigatou gozaimasu ^^. Terus yang ketiga, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan SasuNeji OOC banget, pada chap ini tiba-tiba idenya menguap entah kemana karena kelamaan nggak ngelanjutin fic ini. Sebenarnya saya juga kurang PD untuk mengapdet fic ini, Cuma karena inspirasi lain selain ini nggak ada jadinya ya terpaksa hehe *dilempar bakiak*. Tapi untuk chap chap selanjutnya akan saya peras otak saya (emang santan) biar nggak seburuk chap ini. Gomenasai minna-san… kalau memang chap ini jelek saya akan terima kritik dan sarannya tapi jangan flame yahh…? Makasihh semua :D. Oke sekian sesi curcol dari Eira yang panjang kali lebar ini. Balasan Ripyu gx login ada dibawah.**

**Mamizu Mei : iya sudah diapdet, makasih ya ripyunya :)**

**hina-chan : makasih ya ripyunya, sasu bakal suka Hina? hmm mungkin. Saingannya? aduh belum kepikiran, tapi kemungkinan ada, hehe :D**

**Nina . Tanalina : makasih ripyunya yah :D**

**asyafujisaki : makasih ripyunya, salam kenal yah :)**

**sora no aoi : wah masi ada typo ya? terimakasih sudah mau memperbaiki, dan terimakasih untuk ripyunya :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata Terimakasih banyak dan RnR pliss :)**


End file.
